Chu Me!
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Baekhyun ingin dicium Chanyeol karena suatu hal. "Sumpah! Chanyeol baru saja menciumku!"/"Kita perlu sidik bibir!" /CHANBAEK/ Chanyeol!Baekhyun! RnR!
1. Chapter 1 - Boyfriend?

CHU Me!

By : CussonsBaekby

a/n : FF ini udah pernah aku post di fb, tapi aku post lagi disini.. Maaf kalau typo nya banyak. Bagi yang mau baca , baca aja yaa..

* * *

><p>Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang malasnya saat satu lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan, sahabatnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Luhan sangat kekanakan, lihatlah cara Luhan berlari, Ya Tuhan - sangat girly.<p>

"Sekali - kali kau juga harus merasakan kesenangan seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya dan seketika itu Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya karena setelah itu Luhan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kyaa! Semangat! Semangat!"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan melakukan hal yang bodoh - menurutnya- seperti gadis-gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke Lapangan Basket itu sekarang telah mengepal dan terangkat ke atas. Sumpah, Baekhyun pikir Luhan sudah mulai gila!

"Luhan! Hentikan! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Biarin! Daripada hidupmu itu suram sekali, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengasyikkan," lalu kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap permainan yang sedang berlangsung, lalu mencibir. "Yang bermain saja payah begitu, kok!"

Luhan menoleh lalu memukul lengan Baekhyun, membuatnya memekik.  
>"Kamu ini apa-apaan?!"<p>

Mata Luhan memicing, "Kau lihat, pemain dari sekolah kita sangat keren!Lihat saja mereka!"

"Apa yang hebat dari mereka, coba."

Sekali lagi Luhan mendengus, "Sebagian dari mereka itu bukan gay, jadisulit mendekati mereka."

"Yang seperti itu saja repot,"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Yak! Kau ini berbicara seperti kau bisamelakukannya! Kalau kau bisa, aku rela jika kau mengambil kameraku yang kausukai itu!"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Benarkah aku bisa memiliki Myungmyung?"

Karena Luhan tidak menanggapinya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari Lapangan indoor itu dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menolak ajakan Luhan untuk pulang bersama dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri bersender pada gerbang pintu masuk. Ia berkali-kali mengipaskan telapak tangannya di sekitar lehernya karena cuaca hari ini cukup panas.<p>

Ia beranjak saat matanya menangkap segerombol orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu,Baekhyun berteriak.

"Hey!"

Segerombol orang yang tengah berbincang bersama itu menoleh ke sumber berlari mendekat.

Ia melirik name tag orang yang palin tinggi di antara segerombol orang itu. Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau... Park Panyol kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menunjuk orang tertinggi disana. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Baekhyun dan orang yang ditunjuknya yang hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Seseorang disampingnya sedikit menarik sisi blazer orang yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun Panyeol itu lalu berkata, "Kau ini bisa baca tidak? Baca ini, Park - Chan - Yeol!"

Baekhyun hanya meringis kecil, dia berusaha untuk terlihat manly. "Ah, aku salah lihat huruf, maaf. Jadi, apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam dan mengamati Baekhyun dari bawah keatas, atas ke bawah, bawah ke - Ah, kenapa jadi seperti orang juling, sih.  
>Chanyeol menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.<p>

"Kamu mau berbicara mengenai apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan tampang sok cool-nya. Baekhyun memakinya dalam hati, karena itu dia juga memasang wajah datar untuk menyeimbanginya.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Kau, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hening...

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa membuka mulutnya, Baekhyunjengah sendiri. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan, tak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol.  
>"Yak! Berhenti disitu!"<p>

Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik, ia menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah berjalanmendekatinya.  
>"Kenapa kau malah pergi?"<p>

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mendengus, "Karena kau terlalu lama berpikir, tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, susah sekali,"

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menghembuskannya, "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Aku Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun? Margamu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Apakau tidak bisa membaca name tag-ku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, jadi margamu?"

"Byun,"

"Okay, jadi Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku,"

Baekhyun melongo, "Apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "ini kan yang kau inginkan? Kau dan aku pacaran. Okay,sampai bertemu besok!"

Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang masih melongo dan merogoh ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"Luhan, kita perlu bicara!

* * *

><p>"Apa kau bilang?!"<p>

Luhan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun segera setelah kalimat Baekhyun berhenti menceritakan kejadian aneh - tapi manis - nya siang tadi.

Matanya yang bulat itu bertambah bulat dengan bibir yang melongo.

"Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Nafasmu bau,"

Bibir Luhan refleks tertutup saat Baekhyun menyindirnya. Lalu ia memundurkan duduknya. Ia berdehem, "Jadi siapa nama anggota club basket yang jadi pacarmu?"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan setelah ia menelan secangkir machiato kesukaannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Luhan yang tengah meminum jusnya pun tersedak, "Uhuk. . Ap-apa kau bilang?Katakan sekali lagi!"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Dia Park-Chan-Yeol,"

Luhan kembali terbatuk, kali ini karena ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "A-apa?! Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Baekhyun malas menanggapi kerusuhan Luhan yang menurutnya lebih sepertinenek-nenek yang cerewet.  
>"Apa?"<p>

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau ini selalu saja ketinggalan info,Chanyeol itu normal. Dia tidak gay, okey?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu ia berujar, "Mungkin dia berubah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya,"

Setelah beberapa kali mendengus, Luhan kembali berujar, "Dia juga playboy."

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya acuh, "Mengapa aku harus peduli? Yangpenting aku sudah menjadi pacarnya, dan aku bisa memiliki Myungmyung. Sesuai janjimu, Luhan sayang,"

"Apa? Kapan aku bilang akan merelakan Myungmyung-ku?"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Jangan pura-pura pikun, atau kau akan benar-benarpikun nanti,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "Oke oke, tapi akuakan memberikan Myungmyung padamu setelah aku melihat Chanyeol sudahmenciummu,"

Baekhyun memekik, "Apa kau gila? Aku dan Chanyeol berciuman saja kupikir tidakmungkin, apalagi di depanmu?"

Luhan memasang wajah menantangnya, "Kau pikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan kamera limited edition itu? Kau berusahalah sedikit,"

"Aku sudah menduga pasti akan seperti ini, baiklah akan kucoba. Demi Myunmyungku yang mahal."

Chanyeol hanya diam saat teman-temannya mengomentari status barunya dengan Baekhyun setelah ia menceritakan hal yang terjadi kemarin sore.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur, Yeol?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka yang berdada rata?"

"Apa tidak ada perempuan sehingga kau menyukai pria?"

"Aku jadi takut, jangan-jangan dari dulu kau menyukaiku ya?"

Ucapan Jongin membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.  
>"Diam kalian semua. Kalian pikir aku benar-benar menyukai dia? Yang benarsaja,"<p>

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Tetapi tidak biasanya kau melibatkan lelaki,"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya, "Dia yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku,."

"Dia yang mengajakmu berpacaran? Tahu namamu saja tidak,"

Melihat teman-temannya tertawa, ia hanya menyeringai, "Siapa tahu dia mau kutiduri, kupikir bercinta dengan lelaki tidak buruk juga,"

"Dasar Brengsek kau . ."

* * *

><p>"Chanyeol!"<p>

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sudah biasa, pasti hanya fans –

"Heh Chanyeol!"

- nya.

Eh, kok nada panggilannya ketus begitu?

Teman-temannya pun ikut membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan kerasnya itu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda yang memanggilnya itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang terengah, dia Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali kau membersihkan lubang telingamu dalam seminggu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Sini biar kulihat!"

Sebelum Chanyeol bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sudah menarik daun telinga Chanyeol, membuat ia mau tidak mau harus membungkukkan badannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak rajin membersihkannya ya, pantas saja kau tuli begitu,"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas.  
>"Kau ini apa-apaan!"<p>

Melihat teman-temannya tertawa karena tingkah aneh Baekhyun, ia semakin marah. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti tadi!" Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Akan ku usahakan,"

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet meninggalkannya, Baekhyun menyekalnya.  
>"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,"<p>

Chanyeol berbalik dan cekalan Baekhyun di lengannya terlepas.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding westafel, "Aku tahu kau memang populer, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu sebelum ini,"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin kau percaya saja jika aku katakan aku menyukaimu, tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu,"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau pikir aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menggeleng, "Nah, aku juga terkejut saat kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu,"

"Jadi, kau mau kita putus?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menggeleng, "Jangan!"

Ia melanjutkan, "Tolong bantu aku, Chanyeol!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Tolong cium aku di depan Luhan,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kenapa aku harus menciummu di depan dia?"

Baekhyun lesu ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Kau tahu?Sangat sulit mendapat ciuman dariku."

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu berciuman, cukup memiringkan wajah saja,"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu, "Kau menjadikanku taruhan, ya?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Ti-tidak kok!"

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, "Kau harus berusaha sendiri,"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Apakah maksudnya aku harus menggodanya dulu, begitu? Aish!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan ceria seperti bercerita sepanjang jalan dengan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang terus bercerita dan Baekhyun hanya jadi pendengar.

"Bye Baekhyun-ah, kita bertemu lagi besok. Hati-hati ya,"

Setelah menjawab salam Luhan dan melambai padanya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepedanya terparkir.

Ia bisa melihat motor besar yang diparkir di samping sepedanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia segera berjongkok lalu lalu memencet ban belakang sepedanya.

"Aish! Siapa yang berani mengempeskan ban sepedaku?!"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah suramnya, ia menatap jam tangannya lalu mendesis, "Aku bisa telat kalau begini!"

Ia berhenti mengomel saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersender di motor besar yang terparkir di samping sepedanya. Ia mendengus, "Kau yang melakukan ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng santai, "Bukan,"

"Jujur saja, kau mau balas dendam padaku kan?"

Mata Chanyeol membola, ia mendengus, "Kalau itu aku, pasti kedua ban sepeda-mu sudah aku kempiskan dan sepedamu hanya sisa pedalnya saja."

Baekhyun kembali mendesis marah lalu kembali berjongkok di samping sepedanya.

Beberapa detik ia memperhatikan ban itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu,"

Chanyeol yang masih tetap berada di posisi awalnya itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa aku menawarkan bantuan padamu?"

Ia tersenyum mengejek, lalu memakai helmnya, "Aku pulang dulu,"

Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak saat mendengar Chanyeol menghidupkan memekik, "Heh bodoh!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pekikan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari pemuda kecil itu.

Tapi senyumnya terganti dengan ekspresi kaget saat motornya limbung ke menoleh ke jok belakangnya. "Heh pendek!Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan seenaknya memerintah, "Cepat antarkan aku ke restoran sebelah mall itu,"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun memelas, "Tolonglah, kalau aku telat aku bisa dipecat,"

Mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menstater motornya lalu melajukan motornya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"AAAAAK!"

"Yak! Lepaskan bodoh! Aku sulit bernafas!"

Chanyeol menggeram karena Baekhyun mencekik lehernya saat motornya melaju dengan cepat.

"Heh!Lepaskan!"

Bibir Baekhyun monyong 1.25 senti, "Iya iya!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, namun setelah itu ia limbung ke belakang karena ia tak berpegangan sama sekali.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan laju motornya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau membonceng itu harus berpegangan!"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Yang bodoh itu kau! Tadi kau melarangku untuk berpegangan, sekarang kau menyuruhku! Kau ini plin-plan sekali, sih?"

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.  
>"Begini lebih baik,"<p>

Perkataan dan perlakuan sederhana yang bisa membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Heh Chanyeol,"

Mendengar Chanyeol menggumam, Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah permintaanku sulit untuk kau penuhi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Permintaan yang mana?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yang aku katakan di kamar mandi waktu itu, loh Yeol..."

"Oh, kau minta ku cium?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Hanya pura-pura, kok!Tidak perlu ciuman yang sebenarnya,"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun terkikik, "Besok ya, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Yayayaya?"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya, "Lihat saja besok, tergantung kau sendiri, sih!"

Motor sudah berhenti dan Baekhyun segera turun dari motor Chanyeol. "Terima kasih ya, sudah telat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum lalu mengendarai motornya menjauhi tempat itu

Entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun jadi sibuk googling di internet tentang 'Tips agar bibir terlihat menggoda di mata seorang pria.'

Ugh . . .

Jujur saja ini sama sekali bukan stylenya, tapi mengingat Myungmyung, semangatnya kembali meningkat. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan kamera mahal itu?Pikirnya.

Langkah pertama ; Gunakan pewarna bibir dan beri bibir minyak zaitun secara berkala.

Hey, bukankah jika memakai pewarna bibir ia lebih terlihat girly? Hell no!

"Okay, lipgloss rasa strawberry bukan pilihan yang buruk,"

Ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, hanya saja sekarang tujuan awalnya berbeda, ia pergi ke kelas Chanyeol yang berada sedikit jauh dari kelasnya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak seseorang yang dipanggilnya, "Kau teman Chanyeol, kan?"

Pemuda berkulit putih itu Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Chanyeol? Aku terlalu canggung jika memanggilnya sendiri,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu disini,"

"Woy Chanyeol! Kau dicari pacar barumu,"

Chanyeol beralih memandang Sehun, "Pacar yang mana?"

"Baekhyun,"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia berjalan ke luar kelas berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan apa mencariku?"

Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau pergi denganku? Guru-guru akan ada rapat hari ini,"

Dengan mantap Chanyeol menjawab, "Tidak,"

Baekhyun menarik ujung blazer Chanyeol lalu menggoyangkannya, "Ayolah Chanyeol, sekali ini saja, eum?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya ti - "

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat matanya dengan tak sengaja melihat ke arah bibir Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bibir itu menggoda sekali?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu melepas pegangan Baekhyun di Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Oke oke, tapi jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi,"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Berbuat apa?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan terlihat gugup, Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kau tergoda, ya?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "A-apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang tergagap.

"Sebenarnya kau mau menyeretku kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Diamlah, kau ini selain malas membersihkan kotoran telinga, malas gosok gigi juga ya?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo sambil terus mengikuti kemana Baekhyun menyeretnya, "Ha?"

"Nafasmu bau, jadi jangan cerewet!"

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut dan mencium tidak merasa nafasnya bau, kok.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai ,"

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke lapangan basket?"

Baekhyun memulai aksi ke-duanya.

Langkah kedua ; Jilat atau gigit bibirmu dengan cara yang menggoda.

Chanyeol tersentak saat ia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi penonton dengan kaki kanan berada di atas kaki kirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan jarinya yang meraba sudut bibir yang lain, Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memojokkannya pada dinding di pinggir ruangan.  
>"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pertaruhkan sampai kau bersikap seperti orang murahan seperti ini, eoh?"<p>

Baekhyun marah karena ia dikatai murahan, tapi ia sadar jika kelakuannya memang sedikit aneh.

"Ugh!"

Chanyeol tetap kukuh mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika aku menciummu di depan temanmu? Mobil? Mansion?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol tapi tetap tak bisa, "Aku bisa memberikan padamu apa yang temanmu pertaruhkan padaku, asal kau mau tidur denganku. Bagaimana?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai.

Matanya tengah membendung air yang siap tumpah, "Aku memang orang miskin, berusaha untuk membujukmu berpura-pura menciumku di depan temanku hanya untuk sebuah hal sepele,"

Setetes air mata Baekhyun jatuh menyentuh pipinya, "Aku memang tidak sepertimu, yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sedangkan aku harus berusaha sebisaku,"

Cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas saat Baekhyun mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, "Tapi sangat keterlaluan jika kau menganggapku semurahan itu,"

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, pergelangan tangannya dicekal tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding, menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang basah.

Ia sempat berkata, "Maafkan aku,"

Sebelum bibirnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun, melepasnya, lalu kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, menyapu permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Lalu melepaskannya.  
>Entah kenapa Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengambil ciuman pertamanya.<p>

Saat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang masih setia terpejam.  
>"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku,"<p>

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka tertutup kembali saat Chanyeol meniup kecil bibirnya, nafas Chanyeol yang hangat membuatnya merinding.

"Maafkan aku, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tapi itu membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Klik!

Chanyeol tersadar ada blitz kamera yang menerpanya saat bibirnya mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan tautannya.

Baekhyun terkikik, lalu melihat layar ponselnya, "Hihihi, akhirnya dapat juga, Ayay!"

Chanyeol melotot, "Yak Byun Baekhyun!Hapus sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol dengan memeletkan lidahnya. "Tidak mau!"

"Berhenti disana atau aku akan me - "

"Aaakh!"

Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang tersandung kakinya sendiri, melihat Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat padanya, Baekhyun kembali bangkit dan berlari terpincang-pincang.

Chanyeol berteriak, "Berhenti dan berikan ponselmu padaku!Kalau tidak mau berhenti kau akan ku perkosa!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Baekhyun masih tetap berlari walaupun kakinya pincang seperti itu."Yak!Kau tidak percaya omonganku?"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berlari lalu merengkuh Baekhyun dari belakang.  
>"Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah!"<p>

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, jika kau tak menghapusnya kau akan kuperkosa!"

Baekhyun berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol.  
>"Aku yakin kau tidak berani me- Ahh!Chan-eungh Yeol!"<p>

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas saat bibir Chanyeol berada di permukaan lehernya, awalnya hanya mengecup, tapi Chanyeol malah menjilat dan menggigit leher Baekhyun.

Disaat Baekhyun lemas, Chanyeol merebut ponsel yang Baekhyun genggam lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
>"Aku pinjam dulu ya, Princess!"<p>

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN MESUM ! KEMBALI KAU!"

Luhan menatap jengah tisu-tisu yang berserakan di tanpa sebab kamarnya kotor begini. Byun Baekhyun. Sumpah, amal apa yang diperbuatnya sampai Baekhyun ditakdirkan sebagai sahabatnya.

"Luhan!Mana Myungmyung ku!"

Luhan duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menggeledah kamarku dan mencari kamera itu,"

ia menyeruput jusnya, "Dan, hey! Itu kamera milikku, jangan memberi nama seenaknya!"

Baekhyun mengelap ingus di hidungnya, "Kau bilang jika Chanyeol menciumku kau akan memberikan Myungmyung padaku?!"

Luhan tersedak dan membelalak, "Chanyeol menciummu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh Luhan memicing, "Aku tidak percaya, setidaknya kau memberiku bukti,"

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat santai begitu, Baekhyun sedikit kesal."Aku memotretnya tapi ponselku dicuri Chanyeol!Lihat, kakiku sampai terkilir karena tindakan anarkisnya!"

Tunjuknya pada betis sebelah kanannya, tapi Baekhyun bertambah kesal saat Luhan menatapnya penuh keraguan.  
>"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"<p>

Luhan menggeleng dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk lesu, "Aku tidak bohong, perlu sidik bibir!"

"Yak bodoh!Mana ada sidik bibir?Yang ada itu sidik jari,"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat mataku bengkak dan aku pilek? Ini karena first kiss ku sudah lenyap,"

Luhan tetap keukuh, "Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya sebelum ada bukti, aku tidak akan menyerahkan kameraku padamu!"

"YAK XI LUHAAAAN!"

* * *

><p>T(usuk) B(okong) C(hanyeol)<p>

RnR yaa...

Love Ya,


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Kiss?

Chu Me! Chapter 2

START!

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia tidak peduli saat berkali-kali bahunya menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut tajam dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat masam. Seberapa keras Baekhyun mencoba memasang ekspresi kesal tapi yang orang lain tangkap itu malah terlihat imut. Hell. Orang tampan begini dibilang imut?<p>

"Ýa Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun setelah itu ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya karena ia sadar jika yang memanggilnya itu Si – Menyebalkan - Luhan. Sayangnya Luhan itu teman yang paling mengenal dirinya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun awas saja jika kau tak berhenti disitu!"

Luhan berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang jalannya terlihat terburu-buru. Setelah langkahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"APA?"

Luhan menutup telinga kirinya. "Kau marah padaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun melengos sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "pikir sendiri!"

"Yak Baekhyun-ah, kenapa seperti itu saja kau sudah marah? Ayolah… kau kan juga dapat keuntungan bisa berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan, kaya, baik – "

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dan segera menyela, "Apa kau bilang? Berpacaran dengannya itu bukan anugerah, tapi musibah kalau kau tahu! Awas! Minggir! Orang kece mau lewat!'

Setelah Baekhyun pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Luhan mendengus, " Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali sih? Apa dia sudah ditiduri Park Chanyeol ya?"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan mendatangi kelasnya untuk meminta kembali ponselnya yang Chanyeol ambil. Mengingat betapa agresifnya Baekhyun saat merebut kembali ponselnya yang Chanyeol curi itu.<p>

Saat melirik ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas mejanya, otak jahilnya jadi aktif kembali. Bagaimana jika di dalam ponsel Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang berusaha Baekhyun tutupi. Pasti akan menjadi senjata ampuh untuk acara ancam-mengancam dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka folder foto yang diberi nama 'Handsome baekkie ;*'

"Cih, melihat nama foldernya saja aku sudah geli… "

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu folder yang berisi foto-foto – abstrak – Baekhyun dengan tawa yang tidak ada hentinya.

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun sayang, ada temanmu di lantai bawah…"<p>

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia mengernyit, siapa? Pasti Luhan. Hah ia merasa malas untuk turun ke bawah hanya untuk menemui Luhan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainannya setelah menyahut ibunya dengan hanya bergumam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, karena tak kunjung mendapat respon yang berarti dari anaknya, Ibu Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Kau di dalam kan, sayang? Kasihan temanmu itu jika kau lama seperti ini."

Baekhyun merespon dengan setengah berteriak, "Bilang saja kalau aku sudah tidur, Bu."

"Dia bilang dia ingin belajar bersamamu, cepat turun!"

"Luhan mengajakku belajar? Mustahil!' Batin Baekhyun. Ia jadi sibuk mengira-ngira siapa yang malam-malam begini mengajaknya belajar.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakku belajar, Bu?"

"Dia baru pertama kali kesini. Anaknya tinggi, Pan- Panyol atau siapa itu lah… Cepat turun!" (Huh, dasar! Ibu dengan anak sama saja)

Mata Baekhyun membulat, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya, membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu berlari menuruni tangga, ia melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, hanya dengan melihat punggung lebar seksinya, Baekhyun sudah sangat tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol. Hei, apa barusan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa punggung Chanyeol seksi? Hell!

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melambai, "Hai!"

Baekhyun melongo, "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Dengan santai Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa terdekat dan menyilangkan kakinya, ia sedikit menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan piyama bergambar pokemon, "Memangnya salah, jika aku berkunjung ke rumah kekasih – ?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat lalu berlari mendekati Chanyeol lalu menyumpal bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, "Awas saja kau sampai kau berani berbicara macam-macam!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Hmmm hnggg hmng hmng."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Yeol?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaakkk," Baekhyun berteriak lalu meniup jari tengahnya yang jadi korban gigitan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah malas. "Kamu itu bodoh atau apa, kalau kau menutupi bibirku, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara?"

Kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kalau kau membungkam bibirku dengan bibirmu sih, aku mau-mau saja."

Baekhyun meraih bantal yang berada di atas sofa lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, "Oh, Wajah tampankuuu!"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras, "Rasakan itu! Jangan-jangan kamu punya sindrom narsistic ya? "

Beberapa lama Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, tapi malah dia sama sekali tidak berhenti. Membuat Chanyeol bosan saja.

"Yak yak Park Benjol apa yang kau lakukan?!

Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol terus memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Hell! Bagaimana jika ibunya tah –

"Ternyata Baekhyun Puny – Oh oh ya Tuhan ..."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mendengar suara ibu Baekhyun yang mengagetkannya. Lalu tersenyum (sok) manis.

"Oh maafkan ibu mengganggu kalian.. silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian ya sayang,"

"Ibu!"

Hahahahahahaha, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Baek, ayo kita bercinta!" ujar Chanyeol saat duduk di kursi belajar sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Setelah adegan memalukan yang terjadi di ruang tamu yang sialnya dilihat oleh ibu Baekhyun, mereka pamit ke kamar untuk belajar bersama, sebenarnya itu hanya alibi Chanyeol yang ingin menggoda Baekhyun, sih.<p>

"WHAT?!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget di wajah Baekhyun, "Aku ingin berada di atasmu."

Baekhyun tergagap, "A-apa? Di atas? Ma- maksumu aku di bawah?"

"Memangnya kamu yang mau menunggangiku? Jangan harap!" jawab Chanyeol setelah terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya aku mau apa berada di bawahmu? Tentu saja aku di atas!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita miring saja!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "miring?"

"Iya miring," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk beberapa kali. "Daripada kita berebut posisi siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah, lebih baik kita miring saja. Adil kan?"

Chanyeol tergelak, membuat Baekhyun sadar akan ucapan bodohnya.

"Aish, lupakan yang kukatakan!" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia meraih buku yang berada di meja samping ranjangnya lalu membukanya asal.

"Baek, aku ingin menciummu,"

"Baekhyun, kau dengar tidak? Aku ingin mencium bibirmu yang seksi itu." Baekhyun mendengus, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membaca buku, pemirsa. Dia hanya salah tingkah karena sejak masuk ke kamarnya, Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming dan menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Diam atau keluar saja dari sini dan segera pulang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit geraman di ujung kalimatnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada buku yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah kian gencar saja menggoda pemuda mungil itu. Ia menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan ranjang dimana Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membuat mata Baekhyun kian membesar.

"MENJAUH!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak tapi Chanyeol malah kian mendekatinya saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ya sudah, aku ingin memelukmu saja, ya?" pintanya dengan penuh harap. Tapi dengan tegas Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No no no! Menjauh atau kau mau aku menendang bokong seksimu itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang diseram-seramkan tetapi malah menambah kadar imut dalam dirinya. Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, "Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau bokongku seksi, sayangku?"

Mata Baekhyun berkilah ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tergagap, "Ti-tidak, makannya bersihkan telinga secara rutin, jadi tidak kena masalah pendengaran."

Chanyeol kian berulah, "Apa kau sedang mencemaskan keadaanku sekarang, Honey?"

"Yak siapa bilang aku begitu!" kilah Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, sudah sana menjauhlah!"

Bukannya Chanyeol menjauh seperti yang Baekhyun pinta, ia kini malah bangkit dari kursinya, beralih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, menghadap si manis yang tengah memasang wajah gugupnya. "Benar tidak mau kucium?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi tatapannya terus menuju pada bibir Chanyeol, "Sebenarnya kamu juga berpikir kalau bibirku ini seksi, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Segera saat Baekhyun menyadari tindakannya, ia berkilah lagi, "Eh tidak kok! Tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

Telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol menapak di pipi Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lembut saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya, manis?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun segera terbuka, ia berniat mengimidasi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, tapi setelah ia dapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat dengannya, nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasa darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya, membuatnya merasa panas dan sesak. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik bibirnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali, sekali tapi itu melebihi sepuluh detik. Ia melepaskan kecupannya kemudian menatap pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol menempatkan tangan kirinya di pundak Baekhyun, lalu kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu. Ia mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga suara decakan timbul memenuhi ruangan yang hening itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya meremas buku yang tengah ia pegang. Kecupan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat, mendorong darahnya untuk berkumpul di kepalanya. Ia merasakan pening dan berat karena godaan Chanyeol.

Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol lalu ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol dengan lembut. Merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol senang luar biasa. Dengan dengan senang hati akan ia ladeni ciuman bocah manis ini.

* * *

><p>"Lain kali kau harus mengajaknya bercinta, Yeol! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan anak laki-laki," ujar Jongin saat ia dan tim basket sedang berada di ruang ganti.<p>

"Ciumannya saja payah sekali, baru kugoda sedikit saja dia sudah tidak sabar," ucap Chanyeol diselingi tawa remehnya. Teman-temannya yang melihat ekspresi konyol Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Serius Yeol, kau benar-benar ingin mengajaknya bercinta?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Lalu kau akan memutuskannya setelah menidurinya?"

"Iya, kamu kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Baekhyun?"

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali, "Hanya menyarankan, takut kau akan menyesal di akhir cerita, Yeol. Kalau tidak benar-benar ingin mengencaninya, jangan tiduri dia."

* * *

><p>Luhan memanggil nama Baekhyun saat ia melihat bocah manis itu sedang menuju ke arah kantin. Setelah mendapati Baekhyun menoleh padanya, Luhan berlari mendekat.<p>

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggandeng lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan mengernyit. "Wah, sudah tak marah lagi padaku, ya?"

Luhan nyengir, tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya menyeret Luhan menuju kantin, "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Aku sangat lapar."

Laki-laki yang digandeng Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menariknya. Ia memulai pembicaraan, "oh ya Baekhyun-ah, soal kameraku –"

"Sudahlah Lu, aku tidak menginginkan kameramu lagi." Sela Baekhyun sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tentu saja Luhan kaget. Sejak kapan Baekhyun tak lagi terobsesi pada kameranya?

"Hey, kau masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan nafasnya, melihat Baekhyun menggeleng, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

"Atau kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak bersahabat.

"Tolong juga, jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku jika kau masih ingin berteman denganku, okay?"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Luhan kian bingung, "Apa kau diperkosa olehnya?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di saat ia baru saja berjalan kembali, "Tidak. Dan kumohon sekali lagi, jangan bicarakan dia di hadapanku."

Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tak bersahabat itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun mengabaikannya lagi seperti kemarin.

Kelas baru saja berakhir, Baekhyun yang tengah membenahi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas tersentak karena bunyi dering di ponselnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengganti bunyi tanda pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ah, pasti Chanyeol yang menggantinya kemarin. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

**[Baek, bibirku rindu dengan bibirmu :*]**

Baekhyun berdecih, ia menghiraukan pesan dari Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. Tapi baru saja ia berniat ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

**[Kamu dimana? Pulang bersama ya?]**

[Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, jangan mengajakku betemu, jangan mengajakku bicara.]

Setelah membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat ia melewati persimpangan koridor kelas, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun seberapa cepat ia berjalan pun Chanyeol akan mengejarnya. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu berniat menghindariku, ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengannya pada dinding. Ia terus saja menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dari tadi tidak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menepis telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh dagunya. Dengan berani ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol, "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kenapa?" dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kamu kan pacarku?"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh, "Ya sudah, kita putus."

Dengan kuat Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang memerangkapnya. Tapi gagal saat dengan kuat Chanyeol kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak, tapi sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dengan segala keputus-asaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ia medorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terduduk di dinding westafel yang berada di belakangnya.

Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertambah bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun meminta putus dan sekarang ia malah membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Baek, kenap –"

"Tujuanmu memacariku hanya untuk ini, kan?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan jari yang tengah membuka kancing seragamnya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>T(endang) B(aekhyun) K(e) P(angkuan) C(hanyeol) ?

Aku mau minta maaf karena telat update, sebenarnya udah lama pengin update tapi ffn ga bisa kebuka. Ini aja pinjem laptop temen. Hehe xD

Makasih ya buat reviews, follows, dan favorites-nya. Aku seneng karena kalian mau menghargai karyaku. Love yaa...

See ya next chaap!


	3. Chapter 3 - I Knew

Chu Me!

Chapter 3

**Kiss Me**

Dengan kuat Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang memerangkapnya. Tapi gagal saat dengan kuat Chanyeol kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak, tapi sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dengan segala keputus-asaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ia medorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terduduk di dinding westafel yang berada di belakangnya.

Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertambah bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun meminta putus dan sekarang ia malah membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Baek, kenap –"

"Tujuanmu memacariku hanya untuk ini, kan?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan jari yang tengah membuka kancing seragamnya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun, semakin melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun di sisi kanan lehernya. Ujung hidung Baekhyun yang hangat membuat kadar kegelian di lehernya semakin bertambah.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol sembari merengkuh pundak Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia terheran mengapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyahutnya. Semakin kaget lagi saat ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke belakang saat ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. Padahal ia melakukannya dengan pelan.

Dengan perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya. Telapak tangan kanannya ia tangkupkan pada sisi pipi Baekhyun, jelas Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah demam hanya dengan merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Ia beranjak setelah memastikan Baekhyun nyaman dengan gendongannya. Lalu berlari menuju UKS sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamar mandi itu.

Saat Chanyeol berhasil membawa masuk Baekhyun ke UKS, ia berlari ke sana ke mari mencari brankar yang kosong. Namun nihil, sialnya UKS sedang penuh saat ini. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Chanyeol menendang salah satu kaki brankar yang tengah digunakan seseorang untuk berbaring.

"Pergi kau!" ia memerintah dengan sedikit kalut. Orang yang masih dalam keadaan syok terduduk di atas brankar itu melirik Baekhyun yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, akhirnya ia mengalah.

Chanyeol langsung saja menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas brankar. Dengan terburu-buru lelaki tinggi itu menarik tirai yang ada di sekeliling brankar agar tertutup sempurna. Ia meraih termometer yang berada di lemari obat yang ada di samping brankar lalu menempelkannya pada lubang telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalak saat ia melihat angka 79 di permukaan termometer, dengan gemas ia membanting termometer itu. HELL! Termometer sialan, pasti benda ini sudah rusak.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun, pelipis anak manis itu penuh dengan keringat dingin. Karena tidak ada handuk kecil ataupun sapu tangan, ia menggunakan kain kasa yang ada di kotak P3K. Jangan salah, waktu junior high school Chanyeol mengikuti ekstrakulikuler palang merah, jadi ia sama sekali tidak buta dalam hal pertolongan pertama.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap kain kasa itu pada sekitaran dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Usapannya berlanjut hingga bagian rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Ia berdecak saat mendapati kemeja seragam Baekhyun hampir basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Ia menyingkap kemeja tersebut, karena memang sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya waktu di kamar mandi tadi.

Tunggu dulu...

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya, otaknya kembali memproyeksi kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Bukankah Baekhyun bertingkah aneh tadi? Apa Chanyeol sudah membuat kesalahan?

'**Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?'**

Chanyeol mengembalikan pandangannya pada wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, pasti Baekhyun sudah mengerti rencana busuknya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ada perasaan lega ada juga rasa bersalah. Ia lega karena tak harus lagi menyakiti Baekhyun, ia juga bersalah karena pasti Baekhyun menganggapnya pria yang sangat brengsek sehabis kejadian ini.

Tirai terbuka dengan keras membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, matanya mendelik tajam pada Jong In yang juga tengah membelalakkan matanya, hanya saja Chanyeol pikir wajah terkejutnya lebih keren dan lebih kece satu banding sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan dari Jong In. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di brankar.

"Kau benar-benar gila, bro!" ujar Jong In masih dengan mempertahankan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Anak itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

Mata Chanyeol membola, "kau yang gila!"

Jong In menggeleng, "setidaknya jangan dilakukan di UKS juga. Disini ramai, kau gila mau memperkosanya di sini?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, pantas saja dari tadi Jong In sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Jelas saja, dada dan setengah bagian perut putih Baekhyun terlihat. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengambil selimut di bawah kaki Baekhyun lalu menutupi bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak, ia mendorong Jong In pergi dari ruang kesehatan lalu kembali menemani Baekhyun.

**Kiss Me**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, sekali, dua kali, ia tetap menemukan pandangannya memburam. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, lalu mencoba membuka matanya kembali.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang baru menanyakan keadaannya itu, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya saat orang itu menyodorkan air minum padanya, ia berujar lirih, "terima kasih,"

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol menungguimu di sini selama berjam-jam." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Luhan-ah," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "sebenarnya Chanyeol menjadikanku taruhan, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi."

Luhan terang saja kaget, ia tersedak air yang sedang ia minum, "Se – serius, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baguslah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku sudah tidak berminat dengan kameramu, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah untuk membuat Chanyeol menciumku di depanmu."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, "maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karenaku kau jadi bahan taruhan begini," tumben sekali Luhan mau mengakui kesalahannya, Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah aku yang terlebih dulu menjadikannya taruhan untuk sebuah kamera? Tidak apa-apa, kelihatannya itu sebanding bukan dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Senyum Luhan kembali merekah, "tapi benarkah kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya?"

Melihat Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, Luhan ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

**Kiss Me**

**[Bisa kita bertemu sebentar?]**

Awalnya Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dengan malas, tapi setelah ia membaca ID contact dan isi pesannya, ia langsung buru-buru melepaskan sumpit yang tadinya ia genggam. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berkali-kali membaca pesan yang terbilang singkat itu. Ini benar Baekhyun, kan?

Buru-buru Chanyeol mengetik balasan atas persetujuannya juga tempat bertemu. Chanyeol terkekeh setelah membaca ulang balasan pesan untuk Baekhyun. Toilet. Entah kenapa jari-jarinya seolah mengontrolnya untuk menulis toilet. Apa memang tempat itu menjadi tempat istimewa baginya? Hell! Yang ada malah kenangan buruk jika menyangkut ketoiletan.

Setahu Chanyeol, ia benar-benar berlari kencang saat berniat menemui Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Baekhyunlah yang sampai terlebih dulu di tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau berlari?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu toilet lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Apa dirinya tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Baekhyun masih sempat tersenyum manis padanya?

Lebih kaget lagi saat Baekhyun mengusap titik-titik peluh yang berada di pelipisnya, membuat Chanyeol berada di posisi yang sulit, bahkan hanya untuk mengedipkan mata.

"I.. itu Baek," bisik Chanyeol, "Kau, sudah tau masalah taruhan itu, kan?"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memelankan usapan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol wajah Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Sejenak Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman super duper manis andalannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menoyor kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih setia bertengger di pipi Chanyeol.

"YAK!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, namun ia mendapati mata Baekhyun yang melebar seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu demi barang murahan itu? Huh, apa ciuman dariku harganya semurah itu?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau rencanaku busuk, lalu taruhanmu itu namanya apa?" nada bicara Baekhyun melirih, matanya yang melebar kian menyipit kembali, "Aaaa, kau pasti tidak mendapatkan barang taruhan itu karena tidak berhasil meniduriku, kan?"

Melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya, Baekhyun kian menjadi. "Apa kau ingin membuat permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kita bersikap tidak saling mengenal setelah ini? Meniduriku, misalnya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pilu.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang satu ini membuat mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Bolehkah?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" sela Baekhyun sambil berteriak. "Kau masih saja ingin mendapatkan barang taruhan itu setelah aku mengetahui rencana busukmu? Dasar iblis! Tidak punya hati!"

Baekhyun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia membuka knop pintu yang tengah ia genggam, ia berbisik lirih namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu saat di Ruang Kesehatan."

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap diam dan enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Kiss Me**

"Eungh.. Chan – Chanyeolhh, hhh..."

Chanyeol kian mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar Baekhyun mendesah hebat dibawahnya. Suara Baekhyun membuatnya lepas kembali, ditambah perasaan mendesak yang kian menambah kenikmatan yang ada padanya.

Nafasnya memburu seiring dengan gerakannya, ia pun berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun saat klimaksnya datang.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar. Sial! Mimpi apa dia barusan! Ia bangun dari tidurnya, matanya melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, tepatnya di bagian selangkangan. Double Sialan!

"Aku mimpi basah, dan sialnya Baekhyun yang ada di mimpiku. Apa aku sudah gila!"

Yeah.. Nikmati kegilaanmu itu Tuan Park!

**Kiss Me**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah berbaik hati review, follow, favorite ff ini.

Maaf karena apdetnya lama, terus pas chapter sebelumnya (mungkin yang chapter ini iya) pembatas antar adegan itu ilang. Aku uda kasih pembatas tapi kalo di ffn itu tiba-tiba ilang biasanya. Jadi terima kasih atas himbauannya..


End file.
